More than Friends
by Suffering Angel
Summary: My first ever DaiKen/Kensuke, written when I first began liking the couple. Reposted due to the Great Crash. Don't kill me if I won't stand up to my writing skills, this was the second fic I've ever written!


Disclaimer-  
  
I don't owe any of the characters mentioned here, other then ones I'll say so later. The Digimon and the Sailor Moon characters that will appear in here have their rightful owners. My characters- Angelica/Angel and I'll think of some more. ENJOY!!!  
  
And another thing- PLEASE don't send me hate notes etc. I'm doing this as a favor to a friend that likes the couple I'll pair here. This cam up in an ICQ chat and I wanted to see what came out. So remember- this is just a made up story. Remember this never happened 'for real' in the show. Thank you.  
  
More Than Friends  
  
Episode 1  
  
It was a sunny Sunday afternoon. The gang lied calmly on the beach, relaxing after the long semester. Both the 'old' and 'new' gangs were there, having fun. 'You really need to be more careful, guys. The sun got more and more dangerous this past year, you know!' 'We know, Joe. WE KNOW!' The whole group shouted at him when he mentioned it for like the thousandth and first time. 'You know, Sora...' Matt said as he took a bottle of suntan lotion and sat nest to her. 'Joe just might have a point there.' 'Oh?' she said and looked at him with laughter in her eyes. 'Yeah! Your gentle, soft skin might...' She put a finger on his lips and said 'Just do it already, Romeo!' Tai, Mimi, Joe and Izzy laughed at their friends while Matt was putting the lotion on Sora's back. Meanwhile, the younger group was playing volleyball and was geeing the attention of most of the people on the beach.  
  
'You throw like a girl!' 'Do not!' 'Do too!' 'Do not!' 'Do too!' 'Well, look who's talking!' 'Well, maybe it's because I AM a girl??!!' Yolei and Cody were deep in an argument on whose fault was it that they just lost yet another game to TK, Davis and Ken. 'You should have passed it over to Kari!' 'You got in the way!' 'You're a head taller than me, how could I have gotten in your way?!' 'ALRGITH, THAT'S ENOGH!!!' Davis shouted, getting everyone's attention. 'Man, you guys are worse than me and my sis sometimes!' They both looked at him with murder in their eyes. Yolei, being more hotheaded than Cody, approached Davis with her fists ready to hit his face. Then she cooled off and seemed like she had an idea. 'Wait. Why don't YOU show us how to play?!' She pointed at the four, and Codey seemed to tag along. 'Yeah. Davis and Ken against TK and Kari. What do you say?' TK and Kari blushed for a second, while Davis and Ken smiled at each other. They had an almost perfect coordination between them and they were good at volleyball. Who could beat them? 'I... I don't know...' 'Oh, come on, DA! What are ya, scared that little ole' Ken here and myself could beat you and this fair lady here?!' Ken laughed and Kari got mad. 'Come on, TK! We'll teach goggle-boy here how to spell!' She pulled TK to the court while Davis was... comforting his goggles. Ken laughed even harder. Tai threw the ball and the game started.  
  
'Michiru, do you see them? The two playing volleyball?' Haruka sat in an upright position and looked over at her aquamarine haired friends and lover. 'Hm? These two? They'd make a nice couple if he'd drop that goofy hat of his.' 'No, the other two. The guy we saw on TV and the guy with the goggles.' Michiru turned further up and sneered. 'Come on, Haruka! You don't suppose that these two... you're looking for something that's not even there! See the way the goggle boy looks at that girl? He obviously has a crush on her!' 'Well, won't hurt finding out, ne? Setsuna, look after Hotaru for five minutes, will ya?' 'Uh ha.' The green haired woman said and started playing with the young girl.  
  
'YES!!! IN YOUR FACE!!!' Both Ken and Davis called when Kari and TK bashed into each other and the ball fell, granting Davis and Ken the game. They hugged each other friendly for the win when the tall man that for some reason was wearing a bikini approached them. 'Nice game. So since when are the two of you...?' The others approached Davis and Ken to great this woman. Davis and Ken looked at each other confused. It was Mimi to break the silence. 'Since they...?' 'You know,' she continued 'since they confessed their true feelings towards one another!' The gang looked at her and then at Davis and Ken. The two of them were fanatically looking back and forth from each other to the woman. After a few seconds, Davis broke the silence. 'Oh, why did you have to spoil it?!' Everyone looked at him with shock, while Haruka looked with doubt. Davis put his arm around Ken's shoulder and Ken could hear him whisper 'play along'. Then it was show time. 'We were planing on telling everyone tomorrow, on a picnic. I had it all planned out- have fun, eat, and when Yolei here would be too stuffed to chase me I'd tell the world, that Ken and I... are seeing each other.' Davis started 'crieng' over Ken's shoulder and Ken took it from there. 'We have been since... since... SINCE WE CAME BACK FROM DIGILAND THREE MONTHES AGO!!!' He cried too and Izzy instantly told Haruka Digiland was a new theme park up north. All Haruka did was smile and bow a bit. 'I'm sorry, it's just that you too seemed a bit TOO close to be just friends. Friendship such as yours is hard to find. It's almost as if you know what the other's thinking, it showed in your game!' Davis and Ken stopped the act and smiled at her. 'It's ok' 'Yeah, we barely believe it ourselves!' 'Well, take care of each other. And sorry again for interfering!' She waved as she left. 'Wow. You and me in a relationship. Who would've thought....' Davis said, amused. 'He he... yeah' Ken seemed a bit embarrassed. Yolei was pissed off. 'What did you mean... I'd be to stuffed?!' 'Well, it's obvious that since you love me and I "love" Ken you'd want me head!' 'Well, at least you're right about one thing. I want your head!' Davis ran, laughing with Yolei on his track. Kari put a hand on Ken's shoulder. 'Ken? Are you all right?' He seemed to wake up from a daydream. 'Hm? Oh sure. I'm fine, thank you, Kari.'  
  
'Well?' Michiru asked as Haruka sat down and started playing with Hotaru. 'They deny it'. 'Of course, they do, Haruka.' Setsuna spoke. 'What, you expect them to admit what feelings they have or DON'T for the matter to a complete stranger?!' 'Well, they can say what they want, there's definitely something going on there!'  
  
  
  
'Wow, that was fun! Hey mom, what's for dinner?' 'Your favorite PIZZA!' Ken sat down at the table as his parents started to eat. 'Something's the matter, son?' His parents put down their slices and looked at their son. He was getting better at school after his devastating drop close to a year ago, and his outings with his friends did him good physically. And ever since he transferred to Davis' soccer club he came back home almost every day with a smile. He finally looked up at them, tears struggling to fall from his eyes. 'Mother, Father, may I finish this in my room?' They looked at each other and nodded. 'But of course you may!' His mother answered. He took the plate and closed the door to his room behind him. 'What do you think happened?' 'Maybe he had a fight with Davis, or something'. 'Impossible!' Ken's father said, walking to the phone. 'These two fit better than a key and a key chain!' He said, pressing '5' on the speed- dial. 'Then where are you calling?!' 'I'm calling to make sure the key won't brake the chain!' A few dialing tones later and June picked up the phone. 'Hello?' 'Hello? Yes, I'd like to speak with Davis. This is Ken's father.' 'You just missed him, he went soccer playing.' 'Soccer playing? With who?!' 'Veemon.' At the sound of Davis' blue digipartner, Ken's father had little to say other than 'thank you' and hang up. He looked at his wife and she looked more concerned than he felt. 'What in blazes happened?!'  
  
Ken locked the door and put the plate with two slices on it on the bed. Wormon quickly rushed towards one and finished it. Ken smiled ant offered him the other one as well. 'So tell me, how was the beach?' Ken's smile faded and he lied back on the bed. 'Bad day? But, with all your friends...' Ken shrugged. FRIENDS. He knew Davis would take it as a joke if he told him, or worse- never speak to him again. But Ken knew that there was someone he wanted to be MORE than just FRIENDS with. 'Are you thinking about that girl again?' Ken looked at Wormon. He hadn't said any of this to anybody, but last week when he went with Wormon to Digiland they saw a girl there... a very strange girl...  
  
  
  
Flash Back  
  
'Hey, Davis! Whoa, who's this lovely lady?!' They were hanging out in Digiland and Davis was showing everybody a picture of himself and a girl. 'Guys, I'd like you to meet Angelica. She's my long-distance girlfriend.' Ken looked at the girl. She was a bit shorter than Davis was, with brown hair split. One half wild, the other in what appeared to be a ponytail. Her eye color matched with Davis' and they looked natural together. After that they spent the whole afternoon laughing and enjoying themselves, but Ken found himself stuck thinking about that girl. 'What should I do? Tell him? Hide it? He'll never talk to me again!' He looked at the picture again before they left, and thought that she and Davis didn't look THAT good together. -End Flash Back-  
  
  
  
'Ken? YOU DID THINK ABOUT HER AGAIN! THIS OBSSESION MUST END!' Wormon called as he jumped on Ken's chest, making him snap out of his daydream. Ken pushed him aside and gasped for air. 'Wormon! What was that for?!' Wormon looked at Ken's D terminal. Ken had e-mail.  
  
'Ken.  
  
Hi! We were just on our way to a field here, and TK wanted to play some soccer. I'd love it if you'd come down here and help me kick his ass. What d'ya think?'  
  
Ken thought about it for a while then replied. 'MOM! I'M GOING WITH THE GANG!' 'OK HONEY, HAVE FUN!' Ken took out his digivice and aimed it at his CPU. The screen glowed and both him and Wormon teleported to Digiland. What they met wasn't a welcome wagon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Ken, DUCK!' Ken heard Davis shout at him and did as he was told. A green blast only barely missed him. Reacting to the attack, Wormon sent a web at the source. To their amazement, it hit a pink bird they all knew all too well.  
  
'What happened?!' Ken asked and looked at his friends. They were divided in two groups. The boys were standing next to him making sure he was all right, the girls and Matt comforting Sora. 'I ask again- what happened here for crieng out loud?!' He looked at Biomon, trapped by Wormon's webs. Tai was the one to answer. 'We don't really know. We were having a great time and suddenly our Digimon went nuts.' Ken looked around again. 'But, Veemon and Hawkmon...' 'My mistake. By OUR I meant the old group's'. They started attacking us and we had to run for it.' Ken looked stunned. 'Did they digivolve?' 'Mega'. Ken seemed like he was gonna choke. 'Yup, that was our reaction.'  
  
Two hours later they were in a hut, Izzy madly typing on his laptop and Gennie helping him. Codey was observing and making comments. The rest just hung around the hut.  
  
'Hey, are you ok?' Ken set next to Davis and looked at him worried. Davis looked up with a sad smile. 'What's wrong?' 'I was just thinking, you know?' Yolei just passed through so she threw a nice 'don't strain yourself' that both guys ignored. 'It's spooky, you know? I mean, it happened all of a sudden. What's keeping OUR Digimon from turning sides?!' Ken had nothing to say to his friend, so he just put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kari paused before she entered the room, and then when Ken took back his hand she entered the room. 'Ahem'. The both of them turned around and she could see they were expecting her. 'Izzy thinks he got it'. Davis looked at Ken disappointed. 'And here I thought YOU were the smart one...' Ken laughed as they went to where the others were. Kari stopped Davis after Ken left. 'What's going on?' She looked at him sternly, he looked back... Davisly. 'What's going on where?' Kari was getting upset. 'Don't give me that, Davis! What's going on between you and Ken?!' Davis looked clue-less. 'Between Ken and me...? We're friends, but you know that already!' Davis thought she looked at him like that tall girl did at the beach, with doubt. He saw TK looking into the hallway. 'We REALY should be in there, rather than in here, ne?' 'Just... promise me this one thing.' He rolled his eyes. 'What is it?' She bit her lip. 'Nothing, you know what? Just... forget about the whole thing!' She said and ran to the other room. Davis followed, still confused.  
  
'Ok, here's what I think...' 'AHEM!' '...WE think happened.' Codey glared at Izzy for dropping him and Gennie out of the credits. 'I tried to analyze what might have caused our Digimon to attack us...' 'And yet what made OUR Digimon stay normal, right?' Codey smiled that Izzy was caught mid- sentence. 'Yes, Davis. That too. Anyways, now. WE have reasons to believe that our Digimon are infected with a virus. The older guys looked at him with disbelief, while the others felt relieved. Then Mimi spoke. 'What about other Digimon? Like Michel's Betamon, or these Numemons?' 'That, we think didn't affected them.' 'Why?' Codey talked before Izzy could. This, especially, was HIS theory. 'We believe they weren't affected. We think this is some vengeance crusade against US in particular.' 'So what you're saying is this virus wasn't meant for OUR Digimon, Codey?' 'That's one theory. The other is because OUR Digimon have armor-digivolutions, so they are protected. 'Then explain me. I, for one, DON'T have an armor level.' Codey and Izzy looked at each other. Sora stopped crieng and spoke. 'Then, someone's out to get us.' Izzy nodded gravely as the others were thinking what might happen. All of a sudden the D-terminal began to beep. 'Hey, we're getting e-mails!' 'But from who? We're all in here!' 'This might answer it, Yolei!'  
  
'Greatings young Digidestined.  
  
I'm sure you remember me, after all it was YOU who sent me to that accursed dimension. I'd like to see how you'd react when your Digimon will be forced to fight their friends.  
  
Never yours, Daemon.'  
  
The group stood there in shock. They remembered Daemon, and how they only barely were able to trap him where they could only hope he was right now. 'So, what do we do?' They all turned to Gennie. 'We look for the rest of the Digimon and pray that this virus is revearseable!' They all agreed and divided into groups four. Ken, Davis, Tai and Matt. Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei. TK, Codey, Izzy and Joe. Each group went in a different direction, looking for two other Digimon.  
  
'Sniff... at least I know where Biomon is. This most be though, not knowing where Palmon is, Mimi.' 'Oh, it was easier... UNTIL YOU MENTIONED IT YET AGAIN, SORA!' Kari and Yolei kept the two apart in order for them to not kill each other. 'Shish'. Thank heavens I'm not missing.' 'I wish I was missing, Gatomon.' 'Oh? Why's that, Hawkmon?' ''Cause then I wouldn't be the only guy here.' 'Why, Hawkmon! Most guys would consider it a favor, 4 girls and one Digimon, all good-looking!' 'Not me... Hey look up ahead!' They did and saw a green Digimon lieng on the ground. 'PALMON!' Mimi ran and hugged her friend. 'Uh, Mimi... I wouldn't have done that if I were you...' 'Don't be ridiculous, Yolei! Why wouldn't you?' Palmon opened her eyes and had an evil smile on her face. 'Maybe... BECAUSE OF THIS! POISION OAK!' 'Cat Punch!' Gatomon diverted Palmon's attack while Hawkmon brought Mimi to safety. 'Hawkmon, armor-digivol...humph!' 'Quite! Look, she fainted. We need to bring her back now, not kill her!' 'I wish we had some of those... what they called 'em... POKE'BALLs to carry her around!' 'Too bad we're not a cartoon, now stop bragging and start pulling!'  
  
'Well, let's see. First aid kit- present. Digivice... check! Now...' 'OH FOR CRIENG OUT LOUD, JOE! CAN'T YOU PLEASE CONCENTRATE?!' Izzy was loosing his cool. They were walking for some time now, and there was still no sign of their lost Digimon. Joe was relaxing by re-checking the equipment he brought with him. 'I'm sorry, Izzy. I just hate not knowing where Gomamon is!' Izzy sighed. He felt the same about Tentomon. 'We'll find them, don't worry!' TK said as reassuringly as he could. Neither one bought it, not even him. 'We have to keep on this direction, that's where their signals are coming from!' 'Are you sure, Codey?' 'Positive, Joe. You know you can trust me! In fact, here's Gomamon!' Codey pointed at a white spot heading towards them. Not far behind followed a purple-pink flying bug. 'Everyone, this could be a trap. Watch out!' Armadilomon and Patamon assumed defensive positions. Gomamon and Tentomon kept approaching towards them. 'Don't hurt them...' 'We won't if it'll be possible, Izzy. But understand we'll have to defend ourselves!' As to prove it, both Gomamon and Tentomon attacked, Gomamon choosing Armadilomon as a target and Tentomon Patamon as his own. The virus must've affected their instincts as well, because the fight ended as swiftly as it began. 'Gomamon... Tentomon... please forgive us!' And the group began its journey back to the hut...  
  
'No kidding, they actually Mega-digivolved?!' 'Yes, Davis. Let's just hope they ran out of energy by now and we won't have to fight them.' The group walked in the forest, a cloud seemed to hang over their heads. They would probably have to fight two of their strongest Digimon and friends. 'Do you think, maybe...' 'Uh uh. No way. There's just NO WAY Paildramon could beat even one of them, and I doubt even Imperialdramon!' 'Then why don't we find out, huh?!' They turned around and faced War-Graymon. He threw down a Digimon and Matt ran to him. 'GABUMON!' The furred thing barely opened his eyes and smiled sadly. 'Matt... you gotta beat him...' Gabumon fainted and Matt turned his tears to anger. So did Davis and Ken. 'Ready, 'bro?' 'Ready! Stingmon!' 'Exveemon!' Their Digimon had already digivolved back at the hut. The two DNA digivolved and then digivolved again and changed to fighting mode. Imperialdramon and WarGraymon went at it, sending attacks everywhere (ok, this fic isn't about fighting, remember?), knocking down trees and other Digimon. eventually (and due to lack of energy) WarGraymon was defeated, not before he granted them a worthy farewell present. 'FOR DAEMON!' The blast soared at them. Imperialdramon stopped most of it, but 'shards' of the blast broke through. 'Look out!' was all Imperialdramon could say as the blasts made their way at their targets. WarGraymon then turned back to nice, good ale' Agumon. 'Is anyone hurt?' 'No, Tai we're fine.' 'Speak for yourself!' Matt and Tai turned and saw Davis kneeling next to Ken. He turned to them, tears almost going down his face. ALMOST. 'He's hurt.' Was all he was able to say before the tears broke through.  
  
'Davis? Are you all right?' Kari came out. Davis looked at her and she could see his red eyes turning away from her as he dried them. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?' She sat next to him and he noticed he wasn't excited. He was even indifferent to her. 'So what happened out there?' 'I told you.' She sighed. 'No, you didn't. You didn't tell me you cried.' 'I didn't cry!' Kari laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'It's ok, Davis. You can tell me...' He stood up as fast as he could, almost falling over. 'I'M NOT CRIENG!' she got up as well and smiled. 'We often hide our feelings from those we care about. HOW we care about them, is totally our own choice. Don't do this to yourself, Davis. Don't do this to Ken.' She went back inside and Davis kept thinking about what she said. '-HOW we care... hoe DO I care?'  
  
'You think Ken'll be alright?' 'For the thousandth time, Yolei, NO I DON'T! He's in a really bad shape and we have no way of telling what happened to him!' 'It's easy, we, Wormon and me, so we...' 'OK, VEEMON WE KNOW!' The group laughed simply for the sake of it to lower the tension level. They didn't really got it done. 'Hey, Davis, you... Hey anyone saw Davis?' Tai asked after looking outside. Kari spun around too and said in half shock 'But... but...' and then she said with realization. 'I know where he is.' And set back, a mysterious smile on her lips.  
  
'You really know how to get everybody worried, don't you Ken?' Wormon was sitting on a bench next to the bed Ken was on. He sighed when the door suddenly opened. '-No one's supposed to be here! Better hide!' He jumped under the bed and hid. As the door opened he could see a figure entering the room. 'Ken? You're awake?' Wormon relaxed a bit but by Davis' body language he thought it was better to remain hidden. 'Ken? Oh. You're still asleep. Ok, I'll still talk.' Wormon was surprised. Why would Davis talk if Ken was asleep? 'Listen, when you got hit earlier, I... I've done some thinking, and I think I understand why practically everyone were asking what's going on between us, and that that woman from the beach this morning might have gotten it right. I... I don't know how to say this to you, Ken. Especially when you're not really talking back, but... I'd like for us to be more than what we are now. More than just friends. I...' He sighed. 'I don't even know why I'm talking to someone asleep.' He covered Ken with an extra blanket and smiled. 'Sweet dreams, Ken'. He closed the door as he left, and then Wormon had the courage to come out. He looked at Ken, and he could swear Ken was smiling.  
  
'YAWN!!! That was good, ne? Did you guys get good sleep?' The gang was getting up from their peaceful night in Digiland, since they couldn't leave Ken behind nor take him back. The older group was already up and about when the younger one woke up. 'All fine, TK. Right guys?' Codey nodded in agreement. Yolei looked around the room. 'Where's Davis?' Kari giggled. 'WHAT DO YOU KNOW, KARI?' Kari laughed. 'You don't wanna know where Davis is, trust me. Not YOU!' Yolei looked like she understood something and got out of her bed. 'Where're you going to, Yolei?!' 'I have to see something!'  
  
'Num num num... Huh?!' 'Rise and shine, sleepy head!' 'Davis?!' Ken shielded his eyes from the sun as Davis let some air and light enter the room. 'So I see you're doing better!' Ken smiled. 'Why shouldn't I be? I was only hit by a MEGA Digimon!' Davis laughed and put a tray on Ken's bed. 'What's this?' 'Breakfast in bed. Don't want you to strain yourself.' Ken blushed slightly. 'Th, thanks, Davis!' 'Don't mention it! See you later!' Davis closed the door behind him and Wormon jumped on the bed. 'What was that all about?!' 'Now now, Wormon, don't be upset! Davis is just being nice'. 'Ok, but I don't see Yolei bringing you breakfast!' Ken blushed and a knock was heard on the door. 'KEN! I'VE BROUHGT YOU... breakfast...' 'Hi Yolei.' '-_-;;; Someone beat me here!' 'Wormon quickly jumped to the front of the bed.' 'Yes, I did.' 'Wormon? Then... THIS IS FOR YOU, WORMON!' She laid the tray on the bed and ran to the door. 'How nice of her.' Wormon said and started eating. Then he looked at the breakfast Ken got and almost choked. 'I thought so too. Since when does Davis know how to cook?!'  
  
'DAVIS!' Yolei stood in the door, looking very upset. 'Everyone stopped eating except for Davis and looked at her. 'What's wrong, Yolei?!' 'A Digimon?!' Yolei just walked up to Davis and whispered something in his ear. Davis giggled and left with her. The others were left in the dark. 'What was that all about?' 'Hey... remember what that woman said yesterday?' They all thought for a second, then did a group 'NAH!'  
  
'What can I do for you?' 'DON'T SAY A DARNED THING, YOU HEAR?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, BRINGING KEN BREAKFAST?! SOMEONE MIGHT THINK YOU TWO ARE INLOVE OR SOMETHING!' She waited for a reply. Davis just giggled some more and gave her a meaningful look while smirking. 'You... you...' He then laughed. 'Listen, why not ask Ken?' 'That's... that's... THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!' She said and went to Ken's room. 'What was that all about?' Veemon just popped behind Davis, a clueless expression on his face. 'Good morning, V. That was nothing, forget it'. 'What should she ask Ken?' 'I donno, you know Yolei, she's weird!'  
  
'Come in!' Ken said and Yolei opened the door carefully and entered. She whispered so Ken barely heard her. 'How are you?' 'I'm fine, why are you asking?' Yolei was about to burst out crieng, but held it in and set on Ken's bed. 'The breakfast you got... who brought it to you? AND PLEASE... DON'T say Wormon did.' Ken saw the tears in her eyes and said 'No. Wormon didn't.' 'It was... it was...' Ken nodded. 'When were you going to tell us?' Ken looked up, an evil look in his eyes. 'Davis doesn't know I heard him last night.' 'O.O' ':)' '^-^' They both laughed, and Yolei thought it wasn't THAT bad, Davis didn't know! Suddenly she stopped laughing and said 'Want me to tell him?' Ken stopped laughing as well and looked at her, shocked. 'I... I wanted to tell him myself.' 'I understand. You need your rest, I'll be back later.' She was about to walk through the door when Ken stopped her. She turned around, a skeptical look on her face. 'You've been spending WAY too much time with Joe!'  
  
'Pass it here!' Davis and Veemon were playing soccer with some of the Fresh Digimon and were having a blast. 'Hm... Where have we seen THAT scene before?' TK asked and the group smiled. Then Yolei came out and got the ball in her face. That is, that's what everyone thought until she threw it back. 'Hey Davis, Ken wants to talk to you.' Davis handed the ball to Veemon and walked towards Yolei. 'What about?' She smiled sadly for a moment and said 'You could've told me, ya know! He's waiting in his room.' Davis smiled and said 'You're mad at me.' Yolei looked at him and smiled. 'No I'm not. If he makes that choice, it's his to make, not mine. Now go, he's waiting... And I bet he's DING to tell you something!' Davis smiled and kissed Yolei on the chick before running off. 'YOU'RE THE BEST!' Yolei held her chick where he kissed her and blushed. Then she shook her head and called 'NO! IT CAN'T BE!'  
  
Davis opened the door, looking a BIT too happy about the whole thing. 'Ken? You wanted to talk to me?' Ken looked up from his crossword and stared at him. 'No, but I could use the company! Come on in!' Davis closed the door behind him and set down on the bed. Ken sat up and the two of them just stared at each other, and then at nothing in particular. Wormon slipped out of his spot and asked 'Why don't we all go for a walk? Ken could use the exercise and we'd be there if anything should happen!' Ken's eyes light up and both Davis and him said together 'OK!' Then they looked at each other and blushed in opposite directions. Then Davis and Wormon helped Ken to get up and get ready. Then the three headed out to the forest. Veemon saw it and decided to tag along. The others saw it too. 'What? Davis won't play with us anymore?' The Fresh Digimon began to cry and then Tai took the ball. 'WHO WANNA PLAY?' The Digimon ran after him. 'What do you think Ken and Davis have to talk about?' Kari and Yolei looked at each other and giggled. 'Finally, they'll know what we're talking about, right girl?!' 'RIGHT!'  
  
'So... Feeling better?' They have been walking for 20 minutes, and neither one has said anything even when Wormon tried to make a conversation. 'Hm? Yeah. I really needed this.' Veemon kept track of them. He kept thinking '- Why haven't Davis asked me too?!' Then he noticed something strange. Although the road was wide, Ken and Davis were walking close to one another, yet with a distance. Then he saw something that made him upset. During one of the times when they were closer, their hands seemed to touch for an instance, and then both of them blushed redder than anything Veemon has ever seen. Veemon could feel an emotion building up inside of him. Was it jealousy? He didn't care. He knew someone might become more important to Davis than him, and he couldn't allow it. He didn't know what he was doing until he hit the ground, and digivolved into Exveemon. Wormon, through instinct, digivolved into Stingmon and protected Ken. 'Out of the way, Stingmon! It's between me and Ken!' 'Anyone who wants to get to Ken has to go through me, got that?!' Ken and Davis looked stunned at their Digimon. What the hell were they doing?! 'Exveemon, what the hell are you doing?!' 'I'm protecting you, that's what!' 'O.o excuuuuuuuuuuse me if I don't buy it, Exveemon!' 'I hate to say it to YOU, Davis, but I don't care. Now both of you get away from Ken.' Exveemon looked like he was going to use one of his attacks, and neither one stepped aside. Exveemon finally let loose one of his attacks, knocking Stingmon out of the way. Defeated, Wormon crawled back to Ken's arms. Davis stood in front of them. 'Davis, move aside!' 'Uh uh. NOooooooooo way, bro!' 'I'm warning you, Davis! Stand aside, or else...' 'Or else what?! You'll shoot me, just like you did Wormon here?!' Exveemon just stood there, gawking. 'Come on, pal. What are you afraid of? I'll have a new best bud? I don't see Ken that way anymore!' Ken's eyes widened with surprise and then happiness. 'Davis...' 'No, I mean it! Get back to being Veemon and we'll talk it over!' Unable to hurt him, Exveemon turned back to his kawaii Veemon form. Then Davis turned to Ken. 'Ken, I...' 'I know.' 'O.O' 'That night, I wasn't asleep. I heard every single word you said... and that's not the best part...' 'O.o?' 'I feel the same way!' For a moment Davis just stared at Ken (O.O) but soon they were both smiling and blushing. 'Want to tell the others?' 'Nah. Kari and Yolei already know...' 'Knew before we have!' Ken laughed to that one. 'SO... now what do we do?' 'I don't know, Ken. Why don't we go home and think about it, ok? You need your rest anyhows.' The two picked up their Digimon and headed to where the others were. They then returned home.  
  
'Hey, Davis... Angel called.' 'What did you tell her?' 'Um... that you weren't interested anymore and then she said it's all right, since she was getting uncomfortable. Said you had someone else? O.o?' Davis just smiled and went to the shower.  
  
'Ken? Sweety?' Ken's mother walked in to the room. Ken was already washed and was ready to go to sleep. 'How was yesterday?' 'It was really fun! We played and then we walked a bit and really talked and we learned so much about one another!' 'I take it you're talking about only 1 person, right?' 'Mom, who are you talking about?' 'Well, I'd like to say Yolei, but... Just know that your father and I will stand behind you, and we hope you 2 buys will have a good time together.' Ken hugged his mother and smiled. 'Thanx mom, that means a lot.'  
  
When Ken and Davis went to sleep that night, they were anything but certain about where they stood about each other. Ken knew how he felt. Davis was a bit unsure. This whole 'guy' liking act was weird to him, but then he remembered that afternoon when Kari sat next to him and he couldn't care less. Being with Ken just felt... right. He made a mental note to himself to tell him that. He and Ken would have a blast. He liked Ken, and he couldn't care less about what the world would think.  
  
And everything was peaceful. 


End file.
